


Twirl of Joy

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dancing, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert loves a Dingle knees-up.Inspired by Robert's wedding dancing.





	Twirl of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Who knows how long for. But I have fallen in love with Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle :-)

Robert had never been a fan of parties. When he was a child, it was all about trying to fit in or being forced to fit in. When he was an adult, it was all about showing off and excluding those that didn’t fit. That was his life with the Whites anyway. Charming, schmoozing, flirting. He was often a hit, but it never felt real. Nothing ever felt quite real. 

Until Aaron. Until the Dingles. 

A Dingle knees up is definitely something Robert had turned his nose up at, in the past. But not now. Never now. Not when his grandma-in-law's handbag is on the floor and they are literally dancing round it. 

He feels free. There is laughter. Genuine happiness surrounding him. He can let loose and just be. No-one will judge. Sam's got his elbows out, Diane is clicking her fingers and Marlon is...Marlon is stealing his moves! 

Faith grins wide and suddenly her shoes are on her hands. Robert immediately returns to his wedding. Perfect memories. He decides to throw in a twirl of joy. 

“Careful,” Zak warns, with a smile, as Robert wobbles into him mid-spin. 

“Sorry,” Robert slurs out, trying to regain balance. 

Zak holds up the pints he's carrying, “Nothing spilt, lad. You’re alright.”

Robert nods and resumes shaking his arms in the air. From somewhere in the room comes Charity’s voice and then a music change. The Macarena. 

He stills for a second to try and focus. There is a hand on his arm; Faith trying to pull him in line next to Chas. He feels uncoordinated, but somehow he manages to follow the others. He jumps to turn, bumps into Paddy and then feels arms around his waist. 

“Steady on,” a voice whispers. His husband. 

Robert grins; wide and lobsided. Aaron’s eyes sparkle. 

“I don't really know what to do,” Aaron admits, biting his lip and dodging Paddy’s stray arm. 

“I’m copying your mum,” Robert shrugs, no pressure. 

Aaron takes a moment, but Robert is delighted when their arms go out together and his husband takes his side.


End file.
